


Ruby's Surprise Birthday Gift

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration in One Hole, Gangbang, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Yang takes Ruby out for a special birthday surprise, getting her little sister raped.





	Ruby's Surprise Birthday Gift

Ruby groaned quietly as she felt her sister slowly stir her from her slumber, slowly opening her bright silver eyes to see the blonde practically hovering over her. “Y-Yang…? What do you want…?” In her blurred vision, the silver-eyed girl couldn’t tell that her older sibling was chewing her lip over her, as if she was excited about something.   
  
“Well, remember how I said I have a special surprise for your birthday, but you’d have to wait a few days while I got it ready?” Yang smiled and moved to the edge of her sister’s bed, sitting up straight and watching the crimsonette slowly wake up and become fully alert once again. “Well, I got everything ready, but it’s not in the house, okay? I need you to come with me.” Getting up off the bed, the blonde walked over to the girl’s doorway and leaned in it, waiting and quietly tapping her foot.   
  
The recent birthday girl yawned and nodded, slowly getting out of her bed while wearing nothing but her tank top and a pair of pajama shorts that clung to her soft rear end. She quickly started following her big sister to a small patch in the forest behind their home, just far enough to where she could no longer see their actual house and only the wood between a few of the trees. “Yang, what are we doing here....? Why is my present in the woods?” The young girl failed to notice the group of men that followed them from their house as they started walking.   
  
“Well, Rubes? I’ve been having this dream for a while and I thought it’d be nice to give you my dream as your birthday.” The blonde sighed quietly as she gently grabbed her little sister’s hand, making sure she couldn’t run away when she revealed just what that gift was. “Ever since I hit puberty, I’ve been watching porn of different people doing different things, and usually it’s been rape.” Yang watched as the crimsonette’s eyes went a bit wide at the confession, knowing what rape was, but not knowing about porn or that her big sister was doing such a thing. “And, when you started growing up, there was a point where I just… I wanted to see you become one of those people.”   
  
Ruby gasped quietly as she watched three overly well built and tone men step out from behind a trio of trees, all of them naked other than a mask to cover the top of their faces. “Y-Yang…? What are you talking about…? You wanted to see me be raped?”   
  
“It’s been something that I just can’t get out of my head, Ruby, you don’t understand. It’s like how you get when there are strawberries in the fridge! You want them you crave them, even when you know you’re not allowed until you finally steal them anyway! This is me stealing my dream!” The blonde gently pushed her sister toward the men, watching as the crimsonette bumped into them and slowly stammered back, trying to get away from them. “There is no running away from this, Ruby. You’re growing up and you don’t feel anything like this… No desire or lust or even interest in boys. It’s time that changes.”   
  
The silver-eyed girl gasps and coughs as one of the three men wrapped his hand around Ruby’s neck and slowly picked her up off the ground, putting her hips level with his own as her feet dangled a good six inches off the ground. “Y-Yang…” She desperately wanted to plead with her sister and these men, but part of her knew that wouldn’t work at all, especially as the blonde cleared her throat to attract the men’s attention. “H-Huh…?” Gritting her teeth, the young girl thought the built man was trying to choke her before doing something she didn’t know about with her.   
  
“Be careful with my sister, okay?! I don’t want any marks on her skin, so no choking, biting, slapping or scratching, got it? I’m paying you good money to rape my sister, so please at least listen, okay?” Yang turned away from the men as she heard them grumble, ignoring their concerns before leaning against a tree and just enjoying the show that was about to unfold. When she watched a second one walk up to Ruby’s back and gently grab her hips, letting the other one let go of her neck, a smile came to the lilac-eyed girl’s face once again. Though, that smile only grew as the two men adjusted the crimsonette’s clothes to reveal her never used cunt and asshole, gasping as both of the masked men forced their cocks into those unused holes, making the silver-eyed girl scream.

 

Ruby instinctively wrapped her arms around the man’s neck that was in front of her, throwing her head in the air and squeezing tightly onto his shoulder blades. Even when the two of them started to slowly thrust back and forth into her, using them for her own pleasure, all the crimsonette could do was feel stuffed full. The birthday girl threw her head back and screamed out in pain as the shafts started to move faster and faster inside of her, causing her to feel like she was going to be torn apart. “It-It hurts! Make it stop! Make-” The silver-eyed girl gasped and clenched down tighter around the men’s shaft they spanked her, the pain affecting her body more than she expected.

 

Yang watched as the two men pounded back and forth inside of her little sister, happy to see her dream starting to come to life little by little, taking in a deep breath as she realized that the third person she hired was still just off on his own, not doing anything. The blonde watched as the man slowly stroked his cock, showing off just how much he wanted to be a part of what was going on. “Huh… Why are you guys ignoring you third-” She was cut off by another loud slap filling the area the small group was in.   
  
Ruby sank her teeth into one of the men’s shoulders, earning a loud groan from his as they only got faster and faster inside of her. Everything hurt so much, but the young girl couldn’t ignore the slight sparks of a positive feeling that rushed through her as their hips continued to move, being bounced on their shafts over and over again while they just laughed and chuckled at her. She had seen three of them walk out from the trees, but could only feel two foreign objects inside of her that were driving her mind wild. Though, she was too far driven into pain that was very slowly turning positive to realize that the third was not touching her.   
  
“Hey, I hired three of you. Why don’t you use your third person already? I’m sure he’d love to be part of the fun, fucking a girl Ruby’s age.” Yang sighed as she sat back against the tree she was leaning on, dropping to the ground and choosing to actually sit on the ground. The blonde pulled her scroll out from between her breasts and checked to see if she had gotten any texts from her father about where the two of them were, happy to see that it was past midnight and she hadn’t gotten a thing from their old man. “Good, Dad doesn’t know anything yet.” Looking back, she was able to see that the duo was still happily thrusting into Ruby, grunting like they were going to cum inside of her already. “Hey, hey, hey! Don’t cum inside of her just yet! You can later, but you’re not allowed to cum until you’ve all had a taste of her body, got it?!”   
  
Ruby’s eyes went wide as she heard the word ‘all’, not sure exactly how to respond to it as the men groaned around her and started to carry her toward a nearby tree, staying in good view of Yang. “S-Sis… Why…? Why are you letting them do this…?” The crimsonette still didn’t fully understand what was going on, only knowing that her body hurt and felt like it was on fire, but part of the fire was a bit warm and made her crave more, almost like when she had first made Crescent Rose. Though, as the man that was pounding away at her pussy sat on the ground under her, shifting their position, the silver-eyed girl let out a shrill and very unexpected moan. She quickly felt another spanking land on her ass, causing her plump rear end to jiggle as a response, another soft noise leaving her as she heard footsteps moving around on her right side. Turning to see just what it was, a soft gasp left the birthday girl’s lips as a third cock pushed itself into her mouth, forcing her to gag and cough around it.   
  
Yang nodded and clapped her hands, not wanting to talk as she watched them all start thrusting inside of her yet again. This was exactly how she wanted this to happen, with only one thing missing. Ruby crying. Fortunately for her little sister, the blonde cared far too much about the young girl to actually enjoy seeing her cry, no matter the reason. But, that didn’t stop her from smiling as she took a picture of her younger sibling having all three holes of her violated right in front of her, a soft giggle leaving her lips. She could almost hear the crimsonette gagging from the distance they were at, watching as all three of the men seemed to move at a steady and complimenting pace. “There you go… That’s what I want to see….”   
  
Ruby closed her eyes and gagged quietly as the trip started thrusting in and out of her and an increasingly rapid pace, all of the moving in a way that left her with at least a full cock inside of her at any given moment. Fortunately, the pain that had radiated and started from her pussy and asshole were slowly started fade away and turn into something she didn’t recognize, something amazing and things got better and better a few moments at a time. Opening her eyes, a quiet gasp left the silver-eyed girl’s lips, feeling a pair of hands underneath her tank top, pulling it over her breasts and revealing her smooth skin to the cool night time air. She wanted to ask what they were doing, knowing that she didn’t tell them to play with her breasts, but not able to actually speak with her mouth full of a stranger’s penis. Even when she felt the man’s fingers pinching her nipples and another tangling his fingers into her hair, there was something off about this. Something that made her want to ask what was going on, starting to feel something drip down her thigh and leave a small trail the longer this went on and grow the faster the men pounded into her.   
  
Yang knew exactly what was going on, though, grinning as she could see a small trail of arousal leaking from her younger sister each time the man pounding into her ass pulled away. It was hard to believe that her innocent little sister was started to get turned on by something like this, especially since it was her first time getting fucked or doing anything sexual. Deep down, she the blonde was more than willing to accept that the crimsonette was starting to enjoy herself was her body didn’t know this was something bad happening, only that it hurt. “Faster, boys! You’re more than welcome to cum inside of her now! Just make sure that you dump every drop you can inside of her!”   
  
The young birthday girl gasped as she heard all of the men grunt, groaning as her hair was pulled and her nipples were played with. The pain only started to grow as she felt all three of the cocks inside of her throbbing and pulsing like they were going to explode inside of her. Ruby had no idea just what this feeling was, but it hurt. The pain of having her nipples tugged on, twisted, and bitten added with smack after smack after smack on her ass, turning it red. Even having her hair pulled harder and harder until she felt like it was going to be ripped out of her head, the pain never faded, despite sparks of pleasure coursing through her as well. However, just when she thought the men were going to hit their peak, they all stopped and let out a heavy breath, as if trying to center themselves before getting to the real fun. A loud scream left the silver-eyed girl a moment later as all three of the shafts started pumping in and out of her at the same brutal and unrelenting pace, able to hear her older sister let out a quiet and surprised gasp at the same moment as her muffled scream.

 

A few moments later, though, Yang was able to see all three of the men grab hold of Ruby’s body in some way or another before slamming their hips against her, all of them grunting in unison as well. She didn’t know how it felt, but the blonde could just imagine how her little sister was feeling as cum flooded into her. “How does it feel, Ruby? To be stuffed full of cum by people you don’t know?” The lilac-eyed girl was surprised that she wasn’t getting turned on by the sight, probably because it was her younger sibling, her family, in the scene that unfolded before her.   
  
The crimsonette was unable to answer her older sister as her mind focused on the multiple torrents of cum flooding into her body at once. The young girl thought she could feel her stomach bulging a bit as some of the cum sat in her stomach and then somewhere close, the rest of it forcing down her throat and causing her to swallow it all on instinct, her body taking over to avoid letting her drown in the trio’s spunk. Fortunately, Ruby was able to breathe properly once again when the cock that was in her throat pulled out long enough to take a step away and spray a few ropes of cum along her face. The girl opened her silver eyes as she felt her body shifting yet another time, bringing a hand to her throat as she realized it was now completely empty and void of cock while she was being lifted off another man’s lap, a cock still remaining in her tight ass. “What…. What was that…? It’s so bitter… How can something taste so gross?!” The birthday girl watched as the man who fucked her pussy got out from underneath her, harshly slapping her ass and causing her body to shudder as she was held in the air by her hips again. “Wait… Are you done…? I don’t know why, but I thought the pain would last longer than it-” The girl closed her eyes as she was yanked back down and had the built man’s length shoved back into her mouth, making her fall quiet for their own enjoyment.

 

Before she could even see one of the men approaching her, Yang’s eyes were drawn to the fact that she could now see her little sister dangling in the air with her arms and legs trying to reach the ground, but having no luck. A soft chuckle left her lips as the blonde watched the birthday girl start swaying back and forth in the air as the men began to thrust inside of her, finding it a bit funny that Ruby couldn’t reach the ground when being spitroasted. However, it was easy to see the men smacking her ass and pulling her hair over and over again, really just mildly abusing the crimsonette and making the lilac-eyed girl groan in discontent. “What the hell are you guys-” A loud gasp left the elder sibling as she watched the man that was pounding into the silver-eyed girl’s throat grab her tank top and rip it off her body, tossing the tatters onto the ground to leave the girl’s body exposed. “What did I say about being careful with her?! I can see her ass red as a tomato from here!”   
  
Ruby was, obviously, unable to say anything as the two built men pounding into her with a rhythm that just kept changing. Opening her eyes and screaming as the pain of having her sore rear end smacked yet again only made the girl’s legs quiver as a result, being able to see nothing but a man’s pelvis pumping back and forth into her face. Once again, she could feel that small trail of liquid dripping down her thighs, wanting to push off and ask what it was, but unable to actually push the man away from her when she placed her hands on his hips. Her mind was suddenly entirely focused on the feeling of the two massive cocks splitting her apart from each end, her throat bulging to fit the thick member as it reached further and further into her throat.

 

Soft and muffled noises would leave the crimsonette as she was spanked over and over again, the man pounding away at her ass taking a moment to grab her now bright red rear end. Muffled whines left the girl as she the man’s other hand slapped her other asscheek, turning the pale white skin a dark red to match the other cheek. Ruby didn’t know what to do as her mind gravitated toward the pain that came from her asshole, surprised to know that it was slowly growing less and less painful, even though it still hard as hard as getting punched by an angry sister. And suddenly, everything stopped, the men stopped moving inside of her but continued to pull and yank on her hair and ass.   
  
On the other hand, Yang only watched as the third of the trio approached her. “What? Don’t want to keep fucking the birthday girl? Or is something wrong?” The blonde turned to look at the built man as she heard her sister’s muffled screams stop, not really paying attention for the moment as she bit her lip, imagining what it’d be like to be fucked by these men, even if it was just one of them. However, when she didn’t get an answer, the young girl just shrugged and turned her attention back to her little sister, seeing that the man were starting to thrust inside of her again, tearing up her insides as they felt the need.

 

Ruby groaned and started to scream yet again when the two got faster inside of her, the pain from having her rear end spanked and her hair pulled started to leave her mind in comparison to the feeling of a thick shaft plunging in and out of her holes. Over and over again, the girl was stuffed to the brim with something she didn’t want, even if it was now only two out of the three men that started with her. Her eyes went wide as she felt both of the massive members starting to throb and pulse inside of her another time, fear sparking in her mind as they thought they were going to explode inside of her once again. However, the crimsonette was relieved to just feel more cum flooding into her body in thick ropes, all of them seeming to stick to the linings of her throat and the inside of her ass, even going as far as to fill her stomach and make her feel a bit bloated compared to when this started.   
  
Yang watched as the man pulled back and sprayed more cum onto Ruby’s face, grinning as she watched her little sister be held up by nothing more than someone lifting her up to play with her breasts. It made her happy to see this going according to plan far better than she could’ve ever expected. “Well, at least this is turning out better than I could hope for. It seems that this wasn’t a waste, after all.” The blonde turned her head to see the third man of the group sit beside him, watching him turn to see his friends playing with Ruby as well. Another gasp left the lilac-eyed girl as she watched her little sister be lifted into the air and off the cock in her ass, seeing a bit of the cum leak from her hole. “Wow...They really stuffed you full, didn’t they?”   
  
Ruby took a few deep and heavy breaths as she looked around at the smiling men, expecting them to bring her more pain as she tried to think of a way out of it. Unfortunately, that thought process quickly left her mind for good as she felt the duo rip her pajama bottoms off of her body and tossing them onto the ground just like with her tank top. A loud scream left her as she realized something else was going to happen, quickly dropping her hands to cover her pussy. “No! Please! You’ve already been in there! Don’t you think it was enough?!” However, the girl with silver eyes was quickly denied and ignored as she watched the two men line their massive cocks up with her abused cunt, as if they were planning on entering her together. Once more, she tried to scream, only to have her mouth covered as she was lowered down onto the cocks.

 

The crimsonette howled in pain and very subtle pleasure as she felt her pussy be stretched out to fit two massive cocks, neither of them getting softer as she was pushed down inch by inch until she reached the bases. When she did, the silver-eyed girl screamed out in pain and threw her head back against the male that was behind her, gasping as she felt his lips collide with her own, silencing her as quickly as he could. No one had even started moving yet, but Ruby could feel like her insides were going to burst, all the cum that was dumped into her started to become more prevalent in her mind as she sat there atop the two shafts. However, she was unable to voice just how she felt as the man forced his tongue into her mouth and kept her quiet for as long as he could, tears starting to fall down her cheeks as everything was out of her hands just like in the start.

 

Yang snapped her head back to see just what was going on with her little sister, gasping and jumping up to say something to the two men that decided to force themselves into the same hole, only to get grabbed and brought back down to the ground by the third guy. “I wanted you to be careful with her, but she’s crying guys, come on!” The girl wanted to be angry with them for harming her sister, but she hesitated as she watched him point to Ruby’s thighs, showing that they were slick with arousal, even if it was just her body reacting to everything. The blonde bit her lip and dropped back down to the ground, crossing her arms and trying to calm herself as she starting to wonder how her innocent little sister was actually attempting to enjoy herself in this situation. Though, the blonde couldn’t deny just how happy she was to see this final step in her dream coming true, a bright smile coming to her face as she kept watching.   
  


Ruby closed her eyes and completely surrendered to the man’s kiss, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as the men finally started to thrust inside of her. Each and every pump of their hips sent a wave of new pain with a spark of pleasure, her mind starting to drift as a result of the sensory overload. However, that didn’t stop anyone from picking up the pace with her, getting faster and faster as the time ticked by. “P-Please….” The crimsonette leaned her head on the man’s shoulder as everything started to slowly not be as painful, starting to feel a bit good about having something inside of her, even if it was just her body playing tricks on her. “Stop… I don’t… I don’t want this…”   
  
Unfortunately, the men refused to listen to her, having been paid to rape and violate her, which is exactly what they were doing. Though, that didn’t mean they were going to go all night. The crimsonette could already feel them starting to throb and pulse inside of her like they were going to cum again, even as the cum on her face started to shift around with each heavy thrust. Ruby could only sit back and take what was happening to her in stride, groaning and gasping as the men pushed deeper inside of her, hoping to reach her womb when they finally peaked. The silver-eyed girl felt a hand on the back of her head, pulling her hair once again and even taking a few small strands with it, causing her to peak before the men did, a loud scream of pain and bliss mixed together as she was pushed into a very unexpected first orgasm.

  
  


Yang watched her little sister scream in something mixed between agony and joy, watching the younger girl’s legs shiver and shake as the men continued to thrust inside of her, arousal almost pouring down her thighs as they kept going. “Well, at least you were able to enjoy yourself, Ruby. Having your first orgasm with something so intense…. Almost makes me proud, but makes me worried you might be a bit of a closet slut…” The blonde got up off the ground and relaxed against the tree once again, bringing her hands behind her head as she kept watch. “Hey, you didn’t have to sit out for all of this, big guy. You know that, right?” The lilac-eyed girl watched as the man simply shrugged and kept watching the dup have their way with the birthday girl.

 

Before long, Ruby let out another incoherent scream, a massive flood of cum and hot seed pumping into her and filling her womb far more than it could hold. The birthday girl didn’t know what to do as she was creampied yet again, this time everything just seeming to stay inside of her as the two cocks stopped moving, the feeling of warm cum filling her womb pushing just a small bit more pleasure into her system. Even as the two pulled out of her, making the young girl gasp and groan at the feeling of being empty and void of something that had just been inside of her for the longest time, she couldn’t help but feel their mixture of cum leaking down her thighs and onto the ground under her feet. Eventually, though, the crimsonette was set onto the ground and held in place to make sure she could stand despite her wobbling knees. She really had been pushed into something she had no idea how to handle, especially at the end when her own mild orgasm shattered the remaining consciousness she had for now.   
  
Yang only chuckled as she approached her little sister and pulled out her scroll, taking a picture or two of the young girl before helping her to the ground. “You three can go now. I’ll be back in twenty minutes after I take Ruby home. So, don’t worry about getting paid, okay?” The blonde chuckled as she heard incoherent sounds from her younger sibling, wondering just what was going through her head, if anything at all. But that didn’t stop her from picking the young girl up and starting to carry her back home. “Well, Ruby? What do you have to say? Can you even say anything?”

 

There was no verbal response from Ruby, her eyes half closed and her mouth still open as cum leaked from her pussy and her asshole still. Everything had seemed to shut off in her mind as she was carried back home, the feeling of cum on her face and in her body making her stuffed and bloated as if she had just eaten a  huge meal. Though, that didn’t stop her from bringing a hand to her stomach and keeping it that as she was bounced with each step that Yang took, something feeling uneasy about her system right now.   
  
The blonde only nodded and smiled as she watched her little sister move around, making it to the back portion of the house and looking around to make sure their dad was still asleep on the couch like when they left. It was easy to sneak past the old man once he was out, after all. And it only made her chuckle as she started to make her way up the stairs to the bathroom, wanting to clean Ruby up a bit before putting her in bed and ruining her sheets. “At least I can get you cleaned off before you go to bed…”   
  
Seeing the inside of her bathroom sparked a reaction from the birthday girl, her body convulsing for just a moment and a ladylike burp leaving her, a bit of cum coming back onto her tongue and making her wince in disgust. It was almost like her body felt like it was in a dream once everything calmed down, like she had a nightmare that she got through and she was waiting on the sweet dream that would never come. The last thing to register in Ruby’s mind before things went black was the feeling of Yang bringing a washcloth to her cheek and gently wiping the cum from her face, being a good sister. After that, the crimsonette knew nothing until she woke up the next day.


End file.
